


Forever Young

by Hannah_williams2110



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:02:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28698873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannah_williams2110/pseuds/Hannah_williams2110
Summary: Ara Lee has spent the last seven years as a den mother to BTSMaking sure they are never late, know what is going on and are kept safety and healthySeven years and she is still learning so much about the boys she calls her family
Kudos: 1





	Forever Young

**Author's Note:**

> Ara's daydreams will be in italics

_When Ara had applied for the job she had done it as a last resort, her parents would of only allowed her to stay in Seoul if she managed to find a job after finishing high school. Graduating high school was easy enough, finding a job was not. There girl had gotten so many rejections she didn’t know what to do, so when her friend suggested to apply for a den mother Ara thought why not._

_It would be simple enough; den mothers were essentially just assistances for groups who were about debut. Often or not den mothers would be in close of age to the leaders of groups, they would live in the dorms with the group, keeping an eye on them, make sure they were never late to meetings and other things._

_What Ara didn’t expect was to land an interview with the group she would possibly be a den mother for, the amount of rejections from other jobs had left her with little to no hope of finding one. So when the manager of the group offered her to come in for an interview with them over the phone she broke down in tears of happiness._

_Now as Ara stood outside the Big Hit building her stomach was on the floor, this was just an interview she thought doesn’t mean that you will be offered the job on the spot. Today was just about Ara meeting the group to see how the dynamic between them would be, see if they would work well together. Ara hadn’t really heard of Big Hit before finding the den mother application, after some research the girl had found out they were an up and coming company, possibly a little less computation for her._

_Ara made way into the building after introducing herself to the lady at the front desk she was told to go wait for someone to come fetch her. Reality was starting to hit the girl now; this was real she was here for an interview maybe it wasn’t too late to run._

_“Ara Lee?” shit it was definitely too late to run now, Ara approached the man who had called her bowing in front of him “fantastic if you would like to follow me”_

_Ara followed the main into the main section of the building, every so often bowing to the people they passed._

_“it’s nice to meet you in person Ara, I’m Sejin the boys manger we spoke on the phone”_

_“Very nice to meet you sir” he was younger than what Ara was expecting maybe it was a good thing considering how young idols are when debuting._

_“Sorry to ask again because I knew I asked it on the phone but when is your birthday?” Sejin asked as the two turned down another hallway._

_“1 st March 1994 sir”_

_“That’s right I remember you being a few months older than Namjoon, ah here we are”_

_He opened the door to one of the meeting rooms and moved a side to allow Ara to enter as well, once inside Ara felt all eyes on her and dotted around the rooms in chairs were seven boys. This must be the group, seven of them that might be a handful. Ara was brought out by her thoughts when Sejin placed his hand on her shoulder._

_“Boys this is Ara Lee she applied for the possibility of being your den mother, so be nice I’ll leave everyone to get to know one another” Sejin nodded to the group before leaving the room._

_“Hello my name is Ara Lee thank you for the opportunity it is very nice to meet you all” Ara bowed her head to the group, keeping her eyes trained on the ground._

_“Ara” she lifted her head when she heard her name, “that means beautiful in Korean right? It suits you” Ara almost laughed when she heard and echo of Seokjin Hyung after the boys comment._

_He was now standing in front of her a soft smile on his face as he picked up on the girls nerves._

_“I am Kim Seokjin oldest member of the group, very nice to meet you Ara Lee” he bowed his head “alright we are going to introduce ourselves in age order”_

_“I’m Min Yoongi” Ara turned her attention to the boy laid out in his chair he gave her a small wave “nice to meet you”_

_“Oh I’m next” the next member sat up his chair and bowed his head at the girl “Jung Hoseok welcome” a grin followed when he lifted his head. Ara felt slightly more relaxed seeing his smile._

_The next member made his way over to where Ara stood “Kim Namjoon” he bowed “the leader of the group thank you for coming today”_

_It was like Namjoon knew what was coming next as he stepped out of the way, Ara could hear a rush of footsteps come closer to her. Three boys stood where Namjoon once was, ah the three youngest members._

_“Hello I am Park Jimin” he bowed not looking up when he spoke “very nice to meet you Ara” when he did lift his head his cheeks were lightly painted pink._

_“Kim Taehyung welcome” he bowed very quickly his ears slightly red. When he was done he slowly pushed the member next to him so that he stood in front of Ara._

_She took in the youngest member, the girl had relaxed a lot more as the boys introduced themselves to her, but she could tell that the youngest member was quite shy._

_“Hello I am Jeon Jungkook” he bowed “thank you for coming today it is very nice to meet you Ara Lee”_

_Jungkook’s words came out quite rushed he must have noticed because when he looked up his doe eyes were wide, but Ara just smiled at him causing him to blush but also it seemed to relax him a little bit._

_“Ara come sit” Hoseok tapped the free seat in between him and Seokjin._

_Ara took the seat and a silence fell over the room, out of habit she started to play with her hands. Great Ara can’t even strike up a conversation with them._

_“So Ara” Namjoon’s voice broke the silence “Are you from Seoul?” trust the leader to break the tension._

_“Actually no I’m from Busan, though my father is American so I also lived in Boston for a few years up until I was about ten years old” she heard a gasp come from Taehyung._

_“You lived in America?” his voice raised a little with excitement “that’s so cool so you speak English as well or?”_

_“I do, my mother made sure my first language was Korean because my parents had agreed to move back here when I was old enough but yes English is my second language” she spoke the latter part of the sentence in English making the members eyes widen._

_“Me and Jimin Hyung are from Busan” Jungkook spoke up from where he sat “how come you moved to Seoul?” his eyes showed that he was very curious, which made Ara smiled they were all trying their best to get to know her more._

_“Ah I knew I was always going to end up moving here at some point, most probably for university, but I was really anxious so I asked my parents if I could move in with my aunt just before high school. They allowed it but I had to promise that once I left high school I needed to get a job.”_

_“That’s how you ended up applying to be our den mother, did you always want a job like this?” Jimin asked scooting his chair._

_“I didn’t really know what a den mother was until my friend showed me” Ara answered honestly “and to be honest I didn’t think I would make it this far I was rejected from a few jobs before this one” she took a deep breath it was scary being a little vulnerable in front of new people “but I looked into this before applying and honestly it seemed like such a cool opportunity, getting to work with groups just as they are about to debate and help them along in the future”. Another breather “plus you guys seem to have great chemistry and you somehow calmed down the storm of butterflies in my stomach the moment you introduced yourself”_

_She heard a small chuckle from the side of her where Seokjin sat, the eldest members eyes had been burning a hole in the back of head since she took the seat next to him._

_“Is that so?” he asked the same soft smile on his face “that’s a step in the right direction then”_

_“Did Sejin tell you what type of group we are?” Yoongi speaks up, he had been quiet as the girl was asked questions observing._

_“He didn’t no, what type of group are you?” Ara asked._

_“A mixed group, vocal and rap” he answered eyes on her waiting to see how she responded. A few other interviewees had gone ridged at the idea of them being a mixed group._

_“Oh I haven’t listened to a lot of mixed groups, more a vocal kind of girl but its still cool, wait let me guess who is who”_

_Her comment earned a laugh from the group, they watched as she scanned each member over all of them wondering if she could really guess just from the half an hour they had together._

_“Okay so Seokjin, Jimin, Taehyung and Jungkook are the vocals leaving Yoongi, Hoesok and Namjoon as the rap line” she grinned knowing that she had got it right just from their reactions alone._

_Before they could respond the door of the meeting room opened and Sejin walked in. he could tell it had gone better than the other times just by the way Ara was._

_“Okay guys Ara will be the last person we interview for the job, so shall I be calling anyone else or?”_

_“It is up to Ara but I think I can speak for all of us when we say we want her as our den mother” Seokjin spoke up earning an echo of yays behind him. “Of course it is up to Ara”_

_He was looking at her now, they all were eyes glistened with hope of her answer being a positive one, she felt herself heat up under their gaze in that moment nothing felt more right._

_“I would love to be your den mother” at her answer she felt herself be pulled into a hug by the others, through the gap she could see Sejin smiling at them all._

“Ara!” the girl snapped out of her daydream eyes finding the boy who called her name.

She was met with Jungkook’s doe eyes but this time they sat on an older looking boy, he had one of his eyebrows raised as if to ask if she was okay.

“Ah sorry Jungkook I was day dreaming” she sent the boy a smile and he seemed to be happy with her answer attention turning back to his phone.

Ara heard a small laugh from Seokjin who was sat close to the studio entrance. When she looked at him he was wearing a smile that told her that he understood where the girl had dreamed off to, he often found himself doing the same daydreaming of the past.

“Ah Jimin Tae that sounded great I think we are done for today” the producers voice echoed to the two boys in the booth, the grinned sending him a thumbs up before exiting.

“Ara are we done for the day?” Jimin asked once they were out of the booth.

The girl grabbed her phone to check the time, she noticed the message from Yoongi in the group chat saying that they were done for the day and were heading back to the dorm. Checking the time, Ara quickly scanned through her brain thinking if there was anything else to be done.

“No I think we can head back to the dorm, Sejin just wants to make sure he has all the break plans by tonight so if you have updates just let him know yeah?”

“Sure thing” the youngest members answered back to her, the three of them started to gather their things ready to leave.

“Are Yoongi Hyung, Namjoon Hyung and Hobi Hyung done?” Jungkook asks slipping on his jacket.

“Yeah they finished up just a little before you guys so we will meet them back at the dorm” Ara grabbed her bag from the side of the coach “you all got everything yeah?” and echo of yeahs followed.

She thanked the producer as she left, much as the oldest members hated it especially Seokjin Ara was always the last one of the group to leave anywhere, making sure no one had left something behind.

She slipped into the lift just before the doors closed on the group and allowed herself to fall against the wall. She could feel the members eyes on her but didn’t pay much attention, it had been a busy few weeks getting small things sorted before they had some time off. Ara herself stressing over what she was doing, it was the first time any of them were getting a break since BTS started. 

“Are you still going to America with Hobi?” Seokjin asks as they walk towards the car out front.

“Yeah I know how much solo travel can stress him out plus I can be there as a translator if he needs it” she slides into the passenger seat, Seokjin taking the driver’s side, the three youngest had already made themselves comfy in the back seats.

“Plus I’ll have so time to go visit my dad’s side of the family, show Hoseok Boston which he seems really excited about” 

“When was the last time you saw them?” Taehyung asked from the back seat.

“Probably when you guys met them for the first time during the American leg of the wings tour” Ara was lucky that her aunty and two cousins had been able to fly to Chicago when the boys were there on tour. “That’s who we will be staying with for a few days”

Taehyung hummed from the back seat; the girl could tell that he was tired the subunits had been in the recording studios for much of the day. Ara herself could feel her eyelids getting heavy, at least they were almost back at the dorm she could probably get away with taking a nap before dinner. 

The drive back to the dorm was quiet, the younger members distracted themselves on their phones whilst Ara leant against the window listing to the music playing softly through the speakers. Not much was said even as the group made their way into the building and up to the dorm, everyone tired from the long day recording.

“Hoseok where is Namjoon and Yoongi” Ara asked as soon as she entered the living room, after seven years together she knew he would be chilled out on the coach watching something.

“Namjoon is taking a nap and Yoongi Hyung is in his studio” the boy didn’t look up from where he was, eyes focused on the game he was play.

Ara expected as much from the others, the seven years together allowed her to have a rough idea of what everyone was getting up to after long work days.

“Alright thanks, also Sejin knows all of our plans for America all taken care of alright” she shouted to him making her way into the kitchen, he responded with a thumbs up.

Ara grabbed a two bottles of water from the kitchen before heading into the hallway, she could hear music drifting out of Namjoon’s room his voice alongside it. The younger members had gone off to their rooms to have some down time. Ara reached her destination, punching in the code she entered Yoongi’s studio.

He was slumped in his chair headphones around his neck, Ara could see he was scribbling something down in his notebook. He turned to greet hear when he heard the door lock, eyebrow raised.

“You should really take a break you know” she places one of the water bottles down next to him “I thought you said you was planning on doing all of this over break?” 

“No harm in getting a head start” he smiled up at her “thank you by the way”

She just smiled back, no use in arguing with him to take five minutes anyway all she could do was make sure he ate and drank water.

“I’m making dinner tonight around about six and I will drag you by the chair to make sure you eat that is a threat” she heard him laugh at the comment as she left.

Ara made her way to her own room and sitting on her bed she thought back to her daydream. It was crazy to her now that she was that nervous around the boys she now calls her family. Ara checks her phone again to make sure she hasn’t missed anything, setting an alarm to make sure she was up to make the dinner she promised.

“You got dance practice in the morning car is picking us up at nine, then studio time after that” Ara shouts from the kitchen to the rest of the group who was sat waiting for food.

“Sejin said we have to do some research for bon voyage as well right?” Jungkook asks he is leaning over the coach ready to help her if she needs it.

“Yeah since we are going to be on break right up until we leave he wants to make sure everything is booked beforehand we have a meeting with the team then end of the week” she starts to dish the plates up, before she can ask Jungkook and Jimin rush up to help her take them out.

“What about hot springs?” Namjoon asks

The group was now spread out in the living room, all looking up things to do in New Zealand. Ara was laid out on the floor hands typing on her phone as she took down everyone’s suggestions.

“Ara?” Seokjin asks he is sat up against the window “anything you want to do?”

She thinks about it, I mean she had gone everywhere with the boys from tours to none filmed trips, but it was really one of the first times on this series that she had some involvement in choosing.

“There’s an observatory” she sits up cheeks slightly flushed “nowhere near any light pollution up in the mountains apparently you can get some great views of the milky way”

Space had always fascinated her but being able to see so many stars up in the sky nothing could top that. Ara hadn’t realised she had spaced out again until Hoseok tapped her on her shoulder.

“Add it to the list then, I think that would be really cool” he is smiling at her with his usual heart shaped mouth grin.

Ara notes it down along with the other things the boy mention, it is around midnight when she is left alone in the living room the others already in their rooms. Well her and Namjoon who stands against the kitchen counter.

“You should get some sleep early day tomorrow” the girl makes the comment as she gets off the floor “what?”

Namjoon was looking at her with a smile that meant he wanted to talk about something, Ara wondered if Seokjin had told him about her day dreaming earlier.

“It was when I first met you all” Ara is now leaning against the hallway frame “I don’t know why it was that day but it was, I guess with the new album coming up it’s crazy to think how far you have all come”

Namjoon only hums in response he wasn’t really there to offer an answer just to listen, the two often found themselves just there to listen.

“I guess also have this break plays with that thought as well, not that you guys don’t deserve the time off because you do”

“Ara calm down Seokjin Hyung just told me you spaced out earlier wanted to make sure you were okay”

He holds out his hand and the girl takes it; he squeezes it before letting go. That had been their thing from the start, whenever the other would start to worry the other would hold out their hand, a leader and den mother bond.

“Goodnight Namjoon” Ara knows he will head to sleep now that he had talked to her.

“Night Ara”

With that the girl heads to her room, double checking alarms she finally allows herself to relax ready for the next day.


End file.
